


Intertwined Paths

by Danaty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: A teenage Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Couple, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: He wasn't new to fighting and she wasn't fond of doing it at first, but after knowing that they had to unite forces to eliminate all the types of evil which threaten their home, they came to an agreement. But they are still teenagers and with that comes to a lot of things to discover, their relationship has to be strictly platonic, but will they manage to keep it that way?





	1. Chapter 1- Saiyan Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with this crossover couple and with an Au, so yeah, I hope you all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the other story is officially incomplete and discontinued until I gain the will to write it, a thing I don’t know I ever will gain for that fic.
> 
> So I decided to start new with this one, is an Au and I hope you like it!

 

 ********

Goku wasn't a normal teenager and after some years passed he noticed it, he was way stronger than the boys of his age and he even had a tail before an accident made him lose it permanently to his friend's relief.

He did his best to protect the place where he was raised, when he fought with the red ribbon army and when he killed the evil King Piccolo, but no matter what, he wanted to be stronger to defend his friends and because he really liked fighting, something in his blood clicked when he had a strong enemy, showing even enthusiasm when the prospect of a battle was there.

Still he becomes serious when the enemy had evil intentions or the idea to destroy the world he knew passed their minds, he didn't like getting to that extremes, it only happen one time with King Piccolo and he was younger at the time, he had a forgiving nature something that his proclaimed rival Vegeta, hated.

Both of them still had rocky times and that was thanks to Vegeta's side, since Goku didn't mind him that much, he even considered him his best friend in some weird way, after all, he was the one who told him why he was different and about their race, the one where Vegeta was a prince before the King Vegeta sent him to earth when he had thirteen years old.

Goku remembers the day he met him as it was yesterday and not three years ago, he was a strong kid taller than him at the time, he had a really hard attitude with a little bit of bloodlust and even the need to want to control the earth, but thanks to Goku, after he beat him fair and square, Vegeta with the really big pride he has, decided to stay on this planet, so he can beat him first and then rule the earth, months passed until he began to gain sincere interest of the planet, he told him about how people were so careless and kind, a trait that could get someone  killed off in their home planet.

After knowing him for quite the time, he could say that Vegeta lost his initial interest in dominating the earth, he will never admit it of course, that and the sparring both of them had time to time make him change his way of thinking, but his snarky and angry attitude went unchanged calling Krillin and the other 'insects' or 'scum' since they were only weak humans, but all of them knew it was more of strange nickname for him so they didn't care too much.

There were Pacific days, of course, the ones when he could visit his late grampa's house, or days where he could visit Kame House, so he and Master Roshi could have a short talk about the days where krillin and he were his students.

And if Vegeta was around and not exploring someplace, they could spare to their heart content, since they couldn't hold back if the fight was between them.

It was until Kami himself called him to the lookout and told him about the strange black energy that began to appear in a Arctic place and how this could bring problems like the one when he and Vegeta encountered when they fought King piccolo reincarnation which was way more powerful that kami anticipated thanks to a black energy that was way too similar to this one, he agreed to train for three months, it could be way easier than when he and Vegeta trained three years before, when they prepared themselves for the worse for King Piccolo reincarnation, Goku didn't want to see a murder spree again and Vegeta, he wanted to be stronger and to know this Piccolo, that was enough reason for him to say yes.

They both beat him, Vegeta wanted to kill him but Goku didn't, so they let him go for now with a stern warning, for now.

Kami told him that his predictions were linked with The World Tournament of Martial arts, and he made Goku promise to keep a vigilant eye on it and to be prudent, since the energy could take any form or even possess a body of a human, but he still needed to be careful, he didn't want to catch unnecessarily attention until it was really necessarily.

Goku began to feel enthusiasm after hearing all that, he wanted to beat any opponent stronger than him, he missed that feeling and with that he said goodbye to Kami, making sure he will come tomorrow to begin his training.

"I can't still believe how strong this young man is" Mister Popo, the loyal Assistant of Kami was surprised.

"Yeah, and he only is seventeen years old" Kami sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardian Warrior of The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling good about this story, like really good.

 

Serena gazed at the window of the plane, Luna was in a deep sleep in her lap, how ironic, the one who said to stay sharp was the one who was defenseless right now, she only sighed.

It's been one month since Luna came to her life, a cute black cat with a moon symbol in her forehead that had the ability to talk, she told her about her destiny as a warrior who eliminated monsters and evil energy that was waking slowly in Japan, how she had to shout a incantation to transform in her alter ego, the powerful and fearless warrior Sailor Moon, or at least that's what they called her in the tv news, she at first wasn't brave or strong, she was a scared sixteen year girl who didn't know what to do until her best friend Molly called her for help the first time she transformed, in that time her fears were momentarily forgotten after hearing her best friend, she went were the energy was forming and she found her in the claws of a creature that had clothes of her mom.

She dodged every attack she could by herself, when fear overcome her senses she began to cry, making the white-bordered red circular pieces to transmit in a higher volume her cries making the creature momentary stunned, then Luna reminded her about her tiara attack and with a confidence that she didn't feel she attacked and miraculously won.

The creature hadn't stopped attacking since then and making her life almost impossible, sure Luna praised her since she was becoming more confident in her abilities and attacks as Sailor Moon but it wasn't because she wanted it, it was necessary to survive and to eliminate the monster that attacked her loved ones, the stress of being the only defender until her fellow comrades appeared in Tokyo but sadly for her Luna hadn't heard or felt anything about them and that was putting a lot of pressure on Sailor Moon, she barely could contain them, thank god her healing sailor abilities help her after calling her transformation off, she would be in trouble if she comes to her house beaten up.

And it looked like today wasn't going to be a free day for her, after all, Luna kindly convinced her to register as Sailor Moon in a Martial Arts Tournament way too far from the civilization she knew, just because the readings of black energy were stronger in that place according to Luna's investigation.

She loved fighting games, of course, she knew her combos to defeat the evil in a game but her being a melee fighter in real life was another thing, she wasn't that bad as Sailor Moon though, her specialty was dodging and her leg kick but still, fighting actual persons and not monsters gave her a bad taste.

And to keep things worse the place were they were going had actual dinosaurs and the people there were really tough if they can live with them, she had heard about that really big Island before, the one where the technology is outstanding that there are actually flying cars and capsules that can transform in normal things like a bed or even a house!

She didn't know about politics or anything but at the situation of how different that Island was from Tokyo, she could guess that some countries or Islands hadn't been in good terms if they don't share their technology or the way of their people life with others.

An also that backed her theory that the earth is a really big place full of things that some people don't know until they actually explore wilder places and that some that are shown in the Television weren't even half of it.

The good thing was that people outside Tokyo didn't know about Sailor Moon and that really helped in their mission, there couldn't be any ruckus about it and it will be easier.

As they began to land, Serena woke up Luna to make the sign that told her to go again in her hiding place, her big bag before someone of the staff notices her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters on one day? Wow, the inspiration really kicked in this one!.

 

The 23 Martial Art Tournament was an interesting sight for Goku, memories flowing back to his mind when he and Krillin entered not so much ago and when they met his teacher.

“It hasn’t changed at all, right Goku?” Krillin looked at the place, there were indoors and there were eight small rings to each group, he was in group C while Krillin was in group D, his old friend Yamcha was in the F and Tenshin Han was in A.

“To all the participants, please wait your turn until your name is called out!”

As the group Z waited for their name to be called, they watched some of the mini-tournaments held of the other groups.

The Group G was kinda peculiar, since there were now only  a very tall muscular man and two women in it that were happily talking, one  with brown hair and  low ponytail, she was wearing a Chinese blue martial art dress with white pants and the other one was a little flashier, Her hairstyle consisted of two buns of the top of her head and each of them were releasing  like waterfalls her long blonde hair and her costume was a white leotard with a blue collar that had three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt that let the imagination of some participant  go wild, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one on each bun), feather barrettes in her hair, and a choker with a golden crescent moon, her eyes were a flashy blue with a beautiful smile.

“Participant Ketero and Participant Milk of group G, I request your presence  in this ring!”  A man of the staff called  the two people out, one of the girls step forward as well one of the largest participants in that group, the big muscular man, as they were on the ring the girl held out a hand to her rival as a way to saying hello, just to be slapped away for  her contrincant. 

“Kept your eyes on the fight” was the only thing he said to her.

“Well, I already want that guy to lose, why is he so rude?” Krillin frowned.

The wong sounded and the fight began.

The girl was pretty solid, she attacked him with her hands in form of blades and he dodged it with quite a difficulty, she was going to win, the other man could be big in muscle but he didn’t have any technique he was a lost cause.

That was what Goku tough until he saw something black emanating from him, and his moves became faster and stronger, catching the girl out off guard for his sudden speed.

__Is that the energy Kami told me about?_ _

He was sure he was the only one who could see the black aura the guy had, after all his training with Kami help him to amply his vision and to his instincts to be sharper.

But that meant that no one could see the danger the young girl was in, if she didn’t give up or if she wasn’t out of the ring in a short time, she could suffer a serious danger since the guy was becoming stronger every moment the time passed.

And like his mind was read, the muscular guy hit the young girl in the face and send her out with a kick in her stomach.

The girl went flying until the other one caught her in time before touching the floor with her arms, with worry in her face.

“Milk? Milk, please answer me!” The blonde girl shouted at her friend in her arms until a doctor came to check on her.

“She is just knocked out, she will be fine, don’t worry” the man had a smile in her face and it made her feel relieved, she gave her to him so he could take her to the infirmary. 

“And that’s why you shouldn’t let women participate in the martial arts tournament”The man who beat the girl was laughing, in a mocking way. 

“That bastard!” Yamcha was cracking his knuckles, no woman deserves to be treated like that.

“Well then, let move on to the other fight.” the  man of the staff said  with a nervous smile” The other one is with..”

“SAILOR MOON”  The young pigtail woman shouted with a strength in her voice that made others shiver” and he will be my opponent!”

“Miss that’s not how the rules go...”

“Let her be, I will leave her like her little friend in no time!”The man looked at her and she entered the ring with a big jump to the surprise of everyone.

Goku was more interested now.

 

* * *

 

 

She knew  that she had to keep her mouth shut, but this guy just let himself be possessed  for the dark energy only to beat her friend, her first friend in this trip, the one who met  yesterday  and which was a woman, who gave her courage and congratulate her after knowing that she was the other woman that entered the tournament, Milk was a really good girl and capable of being a really good fighter, she admired her and this __guy__ , just sold his will to the  dark energy to win  in front of her eyes and he had the nerve to make fun of her friend!.

Sailor Moon was __pissed__  

She wanted to beat this man. 

With that in mind she entered the ring and when the wong sounded he began to punch her and she dodged, she saw how the dark energy began to possess him more as she dodged his attacks, she needed to leave him out of the tournament, he was dangerous.

“Stop moving, just stay still!” The man’s voice was sounded like a growl, he was losing it and it was the perfect moment.

Serena wasn’t a fan of real-life fighting, she barely knew how to punch and she wasn’t strong enough to take bad guys out like the martial arts teacher that her brother had.

But she was __Sailor Moon__  now and she was way stronger and more agile in this form. 

Going by her sailor instincts she blocked his punch and her knee impacted  his stomach hard in a fast movement leaving him without air for a moment and as a finishing move she jumped and gave him her special Sailor moon leg kick in the face sending him flying out of the ring until  he crashed the wall with a strong sound.

And with that sound, she became aware of what did she just do.

 _ _Oh my god, I did this?__  She put both of her hands in front of her mouth, sure she was angry with him but he still was a human, what if she really hurt him? And when did the dark aura disappeared from his body?

“Miss Sailor Moon wins!”

The entire place began to clap for her, admiring her strength and her face became red while thanking the participants. 

A guy with black spiky hair with a  red gi which underneath had probably a black short-sleeved undershirt and dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces caught her attention as he gazed at her with sincere interest, his group of friends looked at her like the others, with admiration in their eyes.

 

Later she will know that that group passed the preliminaries without problems and with clean victories.

 

But the gaze of the guy with spiky hair was the one which will remember more clearly for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament

 

The real tournament was about to begin and Goku couldn’t help being pumped up, there were interesting opponents this year besides his friends, sure he wished Vegeta was there to participate but maybe it was for the best since he didn’t control his strength so well.

Also, he needed to stay focused about the dark energy  Kami told him, after watching it for the first time in that fight of group G, it really gave the humans more power than he imagined it and that could give him problems.

But the thing that really caught his attention was the girl with the blonde hair, her way of fighting was kinda rusty but the strength she had was really interesting, she even had this strange ki that was different from the one he and his friends had.

“GOKU!” Krillin’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts “What’s the matter? It’s not like you to get lost in your mind before fighting.”

“I just been thinking about the preliminaries matches, that’s all”

“Oh? Well there’s been a lot of strong ones this year, still, they aren’t a match for you, so you don’t need to think it too much”

“It’s not only that, there  are three persons that caught my attention, the skinny one with green hair and the one that has a really long black hair, there is just something about them that feels weird..” Goku said with a serious tone.

“Well they are sure weird persons at first sight but still if what you said is true, it couldn’t hurt to keep an eye on them, what other person is in your mind? Besides those two?”

“Well, is that girl with blonde hair, there is something really interesting about her....”

“In a bad way?”

“No, is just she’s different from the others” Goku was confused, how can he tell  Krillin about how different her energy was without sounding suspicious of her? Because she didn’t look like a bad person to him.

 _ _No way__ Krillin thought __Does Goku finally has interest in a girl in a no platonic way?__

“Goku, don’t tell me you have a crush on that girl?” Krillin chose his words wisely.

“A Crush? What does that mean?” he looked at him with a puzzled look.

Krillin almost fell to the ground,  he sure needed to talk about Goku about relationships and things like that, it could get him to trouble one day to being ignorant about those themes, a thing he will do in these days for sure.

“It’s when you had a special interest in someone, a really deep one, that makes you want to know more about that person” He explained slowly and he was about to begin to say about the mushy feeling someone felt besides them before Goku interrupted him.

 _ _“__ Oh, so there is a human word for it, great! _ _”__ Goku smile was wide with satisfaction, I _ _will work with that world for now, when this tournament ends I will tell Krillin and the others about the Ki stuff.__  

Krillin was surprised on how he said with no shame, __his interest in her is already that deep? But she only saw her once!__

“Hey, Krillin, Goku what’s the matter?” Yamcha said looking at Krillin surprised face and then to Goku.

“Oh, I was just telling Krillin that..” Goku began to say with a hand behind his head.

“GOKU HAS A CRUSH ON A GIRL!”Krillin shouted to Yamcha.

“WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Yamcha responded while looking at Goku, he wasn’t the person to be interested in other things besides eating, fighting and training.

“Hey! Why is so weird that I had an interest in her?” Goku said frowning, after all, she looked like a capable fighter, sure her skills needed more polishing but her strength was good.

Krillin and Yamcha only saw him for a moment.

“We just didn’t think you did mature that fast” Yamcha admitted.

“Hey, what does that mean?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Serena, what happened in there?” Luna asked in worry, of course, she watched that match, nothing escaped her.

“I, I just got really angry and when I saw how dangerous he was becoming I went for my instincts and  I beat him.. Luna, why didn’t you tell me how strong is Sailor Moon comparing to normal people? I thought I was only powerful with my magic attacks not that I was like an overpowered person  in my melee attacks too!” Serena was already transformed in Sailor Moon.

“I just didn’t think you will fight a human seriously, I am sorry I  must have calculated that” Luna had a sad gaze and Sailor Moon couldn’t take it.

“It’s ok, I am actually kinda glad that you are not mad at me for doing that”

“It was for your friend, right?” Luna sighed “How is she?”

“She is fine, I visited her earlier and she was talking with a cute girl with blue hair, her name was Bulma I think. She was really friendly.” Sailor Moon had a smile in her face, she didn’t know what they talked before entering the room but Milk was cheered up and that was enough for her.

It was time to the tournament to start and Milk and Bulma promised to cheer her up on her fight so maybe it wasn’t that bad and that boy was there too, for a reason she couldn’t forget his gaze.

As she began to walk to the part of the participants could watch a match, she saw him again as he was looking the battle and the worse thing was that he was handsome, it wasn’t fair for her mind to remember how he looked at her.

 _ _No! Stop thinking about him, you had a mission!__  Her mind was imitating Luna’s voice perfectly and she needed to concentrate, so she took a few steps closer to him since she wanted to see the fight.

“Oh, it’s you!” The boy with spiky hair gazed at her with a cute smile.

“eh...Hello?” she said shyly while she saw how his monk type friend was looking at them, with a knowing grin, for a reason that made her more nervous.

“My name is Goku, nice to meet you!” He was giving her his hand and she took it, making it a handshake.

“Mine is Se...I mean, Sailor Moon” There was something really warm about his gaze that she couldn’t explain, they looked at each other eyes unconsciously until his friend coughed and both of them broke the handshake.

 

**_**_“The winner of this fight is Tien Shinhan!”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

The voice of the conductor of the Martial Arts  Tournament caught their attention, as a boy with a bit long spiky hair with a sad expression and a bald young man with a third eye on his forehead walked towards them.

“Man, I should have trained harder!”

 “At least you admit it  Yamcha”

 Both of them were probably friends, she thought and then the conductor's voice called two names, Goku’s other friend said to them to wish him luck as he entered the arena.

 “So, My name is Yamcha," the young man with long spiky hair told her with a smug smile.

 “Hi, I am Sailor Moon," She said not noticing his smile was being flirty, she presented herself to them, the other one name was Ten Shin Han and her idea of him was right, he was a gentle person.

 “So you’re new here? I  hadn’t watched someone like you in the other tournaments” Yamcha began with curiosity.

 “Yes, I am not from here actually," She said focusing her attention to Krillin battle, he was fast and knew how to fight really good, it made her nervous to fight someone like him, she wasn’t a martial artist, what was she doing there?

 “Hey, you’re all right?” Goku put his hand on top of her, he looked worried and his action gave her a sense of protection, did her emotions were already showing in her expression? Was she really that bad at lying?

 “Yes, I am just nervous” it was a half-truth.

****

****“The winner of this fight is Krillin!”** **

 

His friend returned to them with a cheerfully smile, giving them all a high five, even her and she felt better.

 

****“Now, Son Goku and Mackintosh, I request your presence in the Arena!”** **

 

Goku’s opponent appeared in the arena in a blink of an eye, making the crowd admire it like it was a magic trick,  he was skinny and had an only gi pants on him, he had green hair and something about him made Sailor Moon uneasy, the exact feeling she felt  when a person was possessed or when it was something really bad.

 “Alright, It’s my turn!” Goku cracked his knuckles in anticipation, he was excited.

 As he walked to the arena Sailor Moon stopped him in his tracks while holding a part of his upper Gi,  the audience gasped but she didn’t care, she didn’t want to see another person being hurt like Milk, not anymore.

 “Goku..”She couldn’t tell him about it, it was a secret mission after all but she could at least warn him, and his gaze become softer and she __knew__  he could understand.

 “Please, be careful”

 “Sure, I will” he smiled at her and she let him go.

 She held a hand close to her chest, trying to calm her nerves.

 Everything was going to be fine, right?


	5. Trap

 

It wasn’t like Goku to start fighting seriously without knowing his opponent strength first but there was something about this guy that gave him really bad vibes and as he touched the arena, his opponent attacked him.

His speed was good and his way of fighting was kinda savage, he barely could dodge his attacks in time, it was like his opponent was becoming more powerful as he attacked like he was absorbing his strength-

He could hear Bulma and her new friend cheering him up in the audience, holding a black cat in her arms that had a moon symbol in the forehead, he fought without tearing his glare of his opponent,  a cocky grin was forming in his lips to transform little by little in a malicious grin.

 

This wasn’t good.

 “GOKU, DON’T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!” Sailor Moon shouted," PLEASE, TRUST ME!”

Well looking of how his opponent made an expression about what she said, he took it as a good tip and didn’t look at his eyes, he began to feel fast again and now his opponent was in trouble.

He began to struggle and his dodges weren’t as fast as before, Goku was winning now and the audience began to cheer him more, his opponent had a furious expression now, feeling the stress of being push out by Goku and snapped.

“DAMN YOU, DAMN ALL OF YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!” it all happens in a blink of an eye, his opponent changed his human appearance for a humanoid spider thing, Goku didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t think about this at all.

The spider let out a lot of spider webs, making the audience stuck and moving didn’t help them to get out, Goku dodged his spiderweb attacks, if only he wasn’t in a place where they were people behind the creature, he could use his Kamehameha to eliminate him.

There was a shout behind him, a woman, damn it, he didn’t have the opportunity to ignore this creature.

 How was he going to help the person who just shouted and the audience?

 

He needed to think fast.

 

* * *

 

 

As Sailor Moon guessed, Goku’s opponent was an enemy, his eyes shined in a very strange way as they fought and when she had the opportunity she advised Goku about it.

Everything happens in a blur after that, she only felt something like a snake was going around her body making her unable to move, she shouted and the thing stopped at her mouth, covering it.

“Didn’t think you did let your guard down, Sailor Moon” A person walked in, it was the other participant and the green tentacle was coming out of him, he had a sinister expression as he made the tentacle with Sailor Moon in it to come closer to him.

The Z Fighters were in shock but it was short-lived as they went to attack him, three more tentacles came out of him and his appearance began to change to a humanoid plant, as they attacked the tentacles and cut them off with their punches and kicks,  the tentacles grew again in an incredible speed.

Sailor Moon cursed herself, she forgot for a moment that there was the probability of another person backing up the enemy if only she could talk she could use her  Moon Twilight Flash to stun the creature and perform the Moon Tiara Boomerang to destroy him.

But the tentacle was a problem.

“This is no good, our attacks are doing nothing!” Krillin looked at Sailor Moon struggling to get free but with no luck,  why did this creature target her? What was going on?! 

“I don’t know, but it looks like his mission was  to get the girl in his, sadly we got trapped here too” Ten ShinHan said with serious tone while looking around him, all the tentacles were around the room, blocking any way out, even some persons of the staff were trapped with them too, they were shivering. 

The sounds of the audience cries caught Yamcha’s attention.

“I think Goku’s is in a similar problem right now” they didn’t have time, how were they going to beat this thing?

“She was right, all of you humans are weaklings, you only are useful for energy” The creature began to talk and all of them put their guard on again “ But I am happy, I captured Sailor Moon so all my  worries just vanished.”

“What, do you really think you won!?” Krillin said, maybe the girl knew how to hurt this thing or maybe even eliminate it, it could explain why it took her hostage and to incapacitate for moving or talking.

Ten Shinhan began to think, what was the best strategy to liberate the girl and to beat it if that thing didn’t have her,  they could blow it up with some ki attacks, he needed a distraction or at least had a blind ey

 

__A blind eye! That could help!_ _

__

Ten Shinhan put his to hands in front of his forehead and shouted “ ** _ ** _Solar Flare!_**_** ”

A light blinded the creature momentary, releasing Sailor Moon,  free now, she took a moment to get herself together and ran to them.

“That was amazing Ten, I don’t know why didn’t we thought about it earlier!”

“It’s no time to cheer me up Yamcha, we need to think about  how to beat it first!”

“Excuse me!” Sailor Moon was catching her air as she gets closer to them, the damn thing didn’t need to hold her that strong in her neck” could you please perform that attack again as soon as possible?”

“What’s in your mind?” Krillin asked, blasting Ki blasts wasn’t a good option right now since they were weak in place of the Kamehameha.

“I think is better showing it to you”

Ten Shinhan did his attack as the creature began to gain its sight again,  Sailor Moon took it as her move when the creature was blinded again and with strength in her voice exclaimed her attack.

 ** _ ** _“Moon Tiara Boomerang! “_**_** She took her tiara out of her forehead, it was glowing and threw it to the creature.

The creature shouted in pain as the tiara hit him and just with that the creature disintegrated, leaving only ashes in the place he stood. 

“How the hell did you do-” Yamcha began saying with his mouth half open. 

“There is no time to explain, we need to help your friend!” Sailor Moon said,  the tentacles of the creatures were gone and they could escape now.

 

The Z fighters followed her in mind that they later will ask her questions about all this.

 

* * *

 

Goku didn’t hate any specific animal but he sure was beginning to think that spiders weren’t in his good side any more at least in this fight, the spider just threw eggs everywhere and from those eggs hatched more spiders that were attacking people,  as he eliminated some of them the big one escaped.

Bulma and Milk were released of the spiderweb thanks to the black cat called Luna while they noticed that the leader spider was gone, Milk began to fight and eliminate spiders as fast as she could and Bulma and Luna tried to set the people of the audience free, it was a weightless to him at least.

“Goku!” Sailor Moon was coming closer to him and seeing at her closer, did she had bruises? His friends were with her, also with bruises but they didn’t look seriously hurt. 

“Guys, you came in a great time  could all of you help me with these things, I need to fly to catch a big fish!” Goku whistled and nimbus flew until he came to his view, his friends nodded and separated to eliminate the spiders left backing up Milk, the spiders were large in number but were weaker, they all left except Sailor Moon.

“I am going with you.” Sailor Moon knew that trusting a cloud was way too weird but there were weirder things happening right now and she saw how fast the cloud flew, it was her best bet to localize the creature faster before it could make damage to this place. 

“It will be dangerous, you know?” He gazed at her while talking in a serious tone, but she didn’t back out, with a firm posture she looked like a strong person and he hoped she was since if she was going with him, she needed to be.

“I fought with those type of creatures before and I can feel their energy from a large distance, and what about you, are you strong enough to help me?” 

Goku should have felt offended by that but she didn’t know _ _him__  and hadn’t watched him fight, so her doubts were well formed and there was also her gaze, mixed with insecurity and hope that told him that she wanted to have someone to help her and even gave him the option to say no.

“Yes, you can rely on me if you want," He said while climbing to Nimbus and when he was on he held his hand out, waiting for her. 

 “Alright, I will take that offer as a yes” Sailor Moon took his hand and put herself behind Goku, placing her hands around his waist, bracing herself for the speed that came a moment later but her nerves were subsided as she put her head on his back.

 It was warm.

 


	6. Teamwork

The flight felt comfortable but short, as Sailor Moon sensed the enemy in a forest nearby, she gave him the place and both of them descended off Nimbus.

Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the corpses of animals and some humans lying in the grass, they looked dried almost like mummy but  as she walked  towards them, she touched their vital signs and she could feel their pulse, they were still alive  just incredibly weak, and if she didn’t destroy the creature fast the people and the animals could  stay like that horrible state forever.

Goku only looked at her and the bodies, he could still feel their ki but it was descending fast, it wasn’t his first time  seeing bodies in this state, he even saw Krillin being killed by the hand   King piccolo’s, but it wasn’t his decision, he wished he could never saw that.

And this girl, by her reaction he supposed that she had seen something like this before, she didn’t cry or shout, she only had a sad expression as she stood up, her face was trying to mask her expression with no avail.

Sailor Moon tried to gain her strength, she was used to seeing bodies in this state back in Tokyo in her first days as a soldier, she remembers how much she cried and how scared she was by fighting  those creatures, but thanks to Luna and the smile the people  in Tokyo gave to her when he saved them, it make it all worth it, even if she was scared and wanted to cry, she will protect  the people she loves, her home, she needed to put her emotions aside, for now, she will  later let them out  in her home alone in her room, she always did it like that and  it really worked for her.

“Is this way” She said and gazed at him again with  sad eyes” If it becomes too dangerous please escape, I am really thankful that you want to help me but please don’t force yourself, I don’t want anyone to get hurt anymore because of me”

 

__Because  I am useless protecting the people that are at my side._ _

__

She knew  that bringing Goku with her was dangerous, but if he beat so many spiders and if he was as powerful to keep up a battle with it without being hurt  it was a good sign, still there was the thought of her being careless just because she  wanted to fight with someone at her side, she didn’t like fighting alone this time.

Goku nodded and followed her, he was still curious about her abilities.

* * *

 

 

They found the creature deeper in the forest, he was bigger than before and attacked them as soon as he noticed them, both of them dodged it with a jump, both of them began attacking but the spider wasn’t backing off, being more powerful after all the energy he absorbed it.

Goku tried his Kamehameha but the spider absorbed it, the tiara attack was dodged, it was becoming really frustrating as the spider began to taunt them, saying that he was out of their reach, thanks to the energy inside him they separated attacks were useless.

 _ _Our attacks are doing nothing to him, they became weaker but maybe....if we could concentrate it both of our attacks in one move, there is the possibility of giving him some damage!__   Sailor Moon dodged another attack and focused on  Goku.

She made hand signs to him about it, hoping he could get the message and he nodded with a smile, he then gave her some signs too, it was about her and him giving the creature their strongest punches and kicks to momentary stun him.

 

“I am not that good with close to close combat, tho," She said with honesty being back to back with him, after dodging the creature attacks.

“Well, your leg kick will help, for now, if we destroy him now we could have time after this  and I could teach you some  moves”

 

He was being a super optimist, a fight with a creature this strong normally took her 2 days to completely destroy it, but for a reason, his way of thinking was really refreshing.

She gave him a nod, looking now at him and he smiled, both of them switched to fighting pose and flew towards the creature, the time she gave a leg kick to the creature’s stomach, Goku punched it too, making the creature breathless.

Then they jumped back-guards and begin to perform their attacks.

 

****“KAMEHAMEHA!”** **

****

****"MOON TIARA ATTACK!”** **

****

Her tiara combined with the Kamehameha formed a strong and powerful attack that disinterested the creature, both of them looked how only were ashes in the place the big spider stood.

“Alright,  that actually  worked, Good Job Team!” He smiled, being used to work as a team, he held his hand up, as a  sign to high five her. 

Sailor Moon was looking ahead, she was astonished, her mind was processing what just happened, did they just beat a creature that powerful in a few hours? She didn’t have to worry anymore to beat it the next day, she could actually sleep tonight without worries...

And she wasn’t _ _alone__ anymore, she could actually share these excitement feelings with someone, of course, she knew there was a probability of Luna erasing his memories but seeing how he was pretty strong, he could be an ally and he wasn’t a bad character either.

“Goku! __WE DID IT__!” Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes while smiling and she threw herself to him, her arms going around his neck to bring it closer to her so she could hug the lights out of him.

Goku was stunned for a moment after her unexpected hug but tried his best to respond it by placing his arms around her waist, who was smaller than his, sometimes he forgot how different and soft a girl body was.

* * *

 

 

If she thought that explaining things to the Z fighters and her new two best friends was hard and awkward well she was going to have a surprise.

First of all, apparently animals talked there, so when Bulma and Milk found Luna talking to herself while she was looking for her didn’t amaze them at all, so  Luna was normal to them here.

Also, the magical power thing was really hard to them to swallow up, since they had the images of wizards or even witches in their heads but thankfully Goku helped to explain it, thanks to a word that looked more comfortable to all of them, it was __Ki.__

Then Goku told them about Kami and how he was also a protector of the earth, he was the one who told him about the dark energy and how  to see it,  then he took Luna and her to the lookout, she still remembers clearly how Kami presented himself, he was a namekian, an alien race as he explained  and about his  important duty, to watch the earth and 7 powerful balls that apparently gained almost every wish.

Luna gained an interest in him when he said that Sailor Moon resulted familiar to him, saying that she looked like an old friend of his that he hadn’t seen in  centuries, after that both of them entered to talk in private inside the house that was there, leaving her alone with Goku, she only sighed as she sat on the floor.

“Wow, I still can’t believe you had been fighting so many creatures in such a short time, you’re really something," Goku said with honest smile doing the same as her by sitting on the floor.

“Same to you, I didn’t think you killed a really bad person at such a young age, you’re the amazing one here”

“Well, I been training since I was small and meeting people that helped me out like Krillin and the others really pumped me up to become stronger and also I want to protect the planet that my grampa loved, the one who become like a home to me. 

“You are saying it as you weren’t born in earth” she pointed out.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about it, I am actually a Saiyan ”He gazed at Sailor Moon who had a funny puzzled look”Well, is a alien race that really likes to fight and conquer words or at least that was what Vegeta told me about it and  he even calls me Kakarot, I think that was my name  before they send me off to this planet even If I don’t remember anything about that, he is like me and tried to conquer the earth a few years back but after I beat him, he calmed down and tried to surpass me but little by little he started to like this planet, he will never admit it tho and now he likes to travel around the world.”

“So you’re like Luna, that is so cool!” She said with admiration in her voice “ After all she was born and raised in the Moon”

“Yeah, Kinda but let me tell you a funny thing, apparently if I hadn’t fallen off a cliff when I was  no more than three years old and didn’t hit on my head, I could be right now a bad guy like Vegeta was at first”

“I don’t think so.”

“Really?” that took him by surprise.

“You seem like a good person, Goku and if your friend changed heart I don’t know why wouldn’t you, after all this planet is beautiful and something must have  seduced you to protecting it, the people , the animals, sometimes even the unknown places for you, the life of this planet is beautiful but the most important thing is that you’re Goku for me, a Saiyan that was raised in earth, who has amazing friends who support you and I am glad I meet you this way.”

He felt something funny in his chest after she said that, and he felt happier.

“I wish I could have a person who helped me out in Tokyo with the creature thing tho” Her expression was sad as she spoke.

“So, you really fight on your own back there?”

“Yes, Luna had told me many times that they are other soldiers who weren’t awaken but she hadn’t found anyone yet and I am not as strong as you,  I don’t even like fighting at all at first, however now I am not as bad, still I wish I could have some people to help me out, to talk about this thing, keeping it as a secret for only you and your cat is sometimes  sad, at least for me.”

Goku didn’t like how sad her expression was turning, he was going to try to cheer her up a little until her gaze connected with his with a smile on her lips.

“You were the first person to work with me as a Team, to help me out and I will be forever grateful for letting me know how does it felt  not working alone, even if it was only temporary”

That was enough for Goku, he was convinced now that he wanted to help his new friend, after all being alone with a big responsibility like that wasn’t good if it was draining her spirit, a one who looked more cheerful than pessimistic.

He will help her out, sure he needed to convince Kami about it but it was something that he wanted to do, after all, he never let any of his friends alone and she wasn’t going to be an exception.


	7. Friends

 

After weeks of trying to convince Kami to help him and give him a lot of reasons why it was better to be with Sailor Moon in her hometown and one of them was because her magic cat knew this enemy better than them, he finally said okay after hearing all his pleas not before making him and the others train like there was no tomorrow in their new and experimental time chamber where there trained only half day in earth time but inside there felt like half year, thanks to that and some ancient papers Mr popo found, they learned a lot of tactics, one was the ability to fly thanks to Tenshin Han, he shared with them the secret of his old school and for the others Kami teach them how to create more powerful and controlled ki blasts but the most important tactic was given to Goku, since his radar to feel the ki was becoming better than before, it fell in his arms the legendary Instant transmission technique, one that made him had a headache after all the tries he did before doing it right.

Still Goku couldn't believe he pulled the plan flawlessly as he arrived in Tokyo thanks to the instant transmission, thanks to Bulma's capsule corp special clothes made with the most recent technology advances he looked like a normal teenager and he was actually comfortable wearing these clothes, sure he missed his gi but his friend actually made one more resistant for him that appeared when he touched his wristband clock in a certain way but she clearly stated to only use it when he was helping Sailor Moon and she was backed up with Krillin and even Yamcha, he surrendered and was relieved after knowing that Bulma and Milk will make his clothes, since his last experience of wearing clothes that boys of his age wear were really uncomfortable for him; they were too oppressive and glued to his body, he couldn't fight without feeling that his movements were limited for his dismay.

The only downside of moving to Tokyo was that he will need to work, sure Capsule Corp had already made him a capsule home that will last for eternity thanks to a new material they found in Vegeta's old ship and even made him official papers, how he is a homeschool boy and all that stuff that he didn't know about however he needed to keep appearances and had to look like a normal person working for a better life if not he will raise suspicions between the neighborhood, that also meant to keep his ability to fly and super strength as a secret, the second one wasn't a problem since Kami taught him about controlling his strength to human standards but he had to admit that he will miss flying a bit.

The first day passed by trying to find a job where he actually used physical strength or even as a messenger, at first it was hard considering his young age but it was quickly after seeing his muscular strength and speed, still controlled by Goku who didn't want to catch a lot of attention.

The Second day had only one mission, to found Sailor Moon.

Thanks to that, he actually discovered what Sailor Moon was to Tokyo, she was a pretty and mysterious warrior that fought with creatures and saved innocent people, she was a hero but no one knew exactly who she really was, they didn't see her besides when monsters were attacking and that made him curious to know her better, in consideration he later remembered what she told him the day before going back to her town.

_Keeping it as a secret for only you and your cat is sometimes sad_

There was a reason that she kept it as a secret and he wanted to know why, but first he needed to find her so he tried his best to concentrate about how her ki feel at that time, it wasn't harsh and noticeable, it was warm and subtle, it didn't take long to him to catch it since she had one of the calmest ki he ever felt.

It was outside a High School building where he saw her, she was different, wearing a school uniform with similar colors the clothes she used last time he saw her but it was indeed her, the ki couldn't lie to him and he was already smiling when he waved at her in the gate of the school.

When she looked at him, he recognized her eyes and all of his little doubts flew off.

 

* * *

Serena recognized Goku in a blink of an eye, he was a bit taller than she remembered but his smile hadn't changed, he wore a black shirt with blue pants and simple snickers, he really looked good wearing that.

"Serena, you know him?" Molly sighed with a soft blush.

She nodded

and out of nowhere many girls were around her now, asking her questions like:

"I never saw him in town, is he new?"

"He's so tall and he looks so handsome!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Feeling overwhelmed by the questions she excused herself to Molly, ran to Goku and held his arm to drag him out of there in a blink, surprising him to say at least, when they were blocks away from her school she stopped and let go of his arm, looking at him more closely now, he was indeed a little taller than her, he even looked a bit different, older maybe? But they hadn't seen each other for  _weeks_ , how can a person change so much in that time?

"I finally found you" he said with a smile and she couldn't help to feel a bit warm but she shakes it off quickly and asked him something that was bothering her a little.

"How did you recognize me?" She said slowly" Luna told me that thank to the magic clothes no matter how much my style was the same, people couldn't see who I am, that they didn't click it since the magic was blocking some part of the brain or something like that"

"Oh, I can sense your Ki..I mean Magic from really far away"

"But I am not Sailor Moon right now, I am Serena Tsukino a normal high school girl"

"Yeah, I will need an explanation of that, I am a bit confused about why you use two names"

She smiled and wished she could invite him to her house to talk but her dad will probably misunderstand so they decided to meet later in the park with Luna because Goku wanted to talk with her, as they meet again later on he explained to them that he came to back up Sailor Moon and to help to defeat the black energy to Serena's delight, he told them about Bulma invention and how he could change to his gi with a simple click to his wristband clock, that made Luna interested and asked for it, telling him to pick it up tomorrow.

Goku and Serena were dumbfounded after that and Luna explained to them that if he was going to be an ally, he needed the unrecognizable magic spell in it like Sailor Moon, so he could go around the city without problems.

"But what will be your name?" Luna asked in sincere curiosity.

"Eh? I have to change my name?"

"Well Goku you see, you need a different way to call you while you're with me as Sailor Moon, because it's dangerous, they can attack you any time or even your loved ones, we don't know why but they are draining energy and I don't want them to know about Capsule corp and the others, I didn't want to imagine what they would do to them" Serena said with sincere worry and even if he couldn't wrap an idea around that, even so he knew about the energy thing, he wasn't immune about it and he had to be alert, also he was in a different place and didn't know a lot of it so he had to respect their rules if he wanted to help.

"I will call myself Kakarot then, I am used to be called by that and is like my warrior name in Vegeta's words, so I think it kinda fits?"

Luna nodded and Serena gave him a thumbs up, sure it will take a bit of time to get used to her calling him like that but it was better than nothing, it was weird to him to be secretive about his actions but if it helped to make earth a safer place and the freedom to defeat powerful enemies in a battle he will have to get used to it.

Serena gave Luna a bright smile and when they were alone he told her about all the things Bulma and the others did to bring him with her to help her almost made her tear up.

She wasn't alone anymore, she had friends to back her up.


	8. Feelings

**Chapter 8** **:**

**Feelings**

* * *

Queen Beryl didn't like this new development, they were having problems with capturing new energy at Tokyo, the energy on other places were helping them to keep Metalia in good shape but it really cost them greatly, since the one in Tokyo was the one which had the strongest type of energy.

Metalia told her at first that she didn't have to worry about any Sailor, since their powers were sealed by Metalia herself thanks to a curse she gave to them before she was sealed away by Queen Selene in their past lifetime. But them something become fishy, there was a new Sailor that they didn't know, one that called herself Sailor Moon, She was new for both of them and there was also Sailor Mars who was giving them problems in another place, how was possible that two warriors of the lunar kingdom could escape the negaverse curse?

And there was also the other plan, to search the silver crystal so they could use it unlimited energy to slave all of humanity, Queen Beryl tried to search in her mind about the shape of it or how it looked but her mind always went about the events that happened that day without her consent; there were four sailor scouts in her memories, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, there was also Queen Selene and Princess Selenity in the Moon Kingdom, the sailors were killed by her hand but she was killed too, by the princess' hand and she could still felt the anger in her blood, even if Metalia killed the princess afterwards, thanks to that Queen Selene sealed the dark energy with all her power, both of them knew that The Queen of the Moon had enough energy in her hands to revive the Sailor Scouts and their stupid cats hundreds of years later because of their royalty to the Moon Kingdom but they were happy no less since she couldn't have the power to revive her most important person, her daughter, for them it looked like that, after using the silver Crystal to seal them and to give the power to reincarnate to the soldiers made her weak and that's why her lifespan shortened gradually making her death explain why she and the Moon Kingdom didn't exist anymore.

If they have that crystal in their hands, no matter how many friends that Sailor Moon had, they couldn't be good enough to beat them, maybe it was time to stop the energy collector plan in Tokyo and begin with the search of the Silver Crystal and if there was an opportunity to steal more energy in that plan, well, they couldn't say no to a good meal, after all the creatures were  _expendables_.

* * *

After four and half months passed since Goku's been helping her, she concluded that she had what she hoped to not experience but that knew it had many possibilities on happening;  _she was_   _falling in love with him._

It was at first a normal friendship for both, they talked a lot and helped each other in battle and had good chemistry in the battlefield, they also went out to play in the videogame center together when they had free time because Goku began to like that fighting game she loved, there were times when she went to his house more than once to help him with cooking even if the first time was a chaos.

He was a good listener and always made her laugh when she was down, so she backed up that it was probably a normal crush and kept her to herself, but as days went out she noted that her feelings were becoming stronger since she blushed more often when he smiled at her, she also wanted to hold his hand or his arm so bad, she began to want so many things that girls at her age normally have in a relationship, but she wasn't sure if Goku would want to have one with her,

Her curiosity made her had a video call with Bulma a few days ago, she told her about how Goku wasn't the type of guy to fall in love or to flirt with girls, she didn't think he felt attraction to girls more than battles and Serena understood that, Bulma was his childhood friend and she had known him more than she did.

When he asked Goku of what he felt about her in a moment of boldness after the adrenaline of the battle clouded her common sense and made her a little braver, he only said:

_"You're an incredible partner in battle and one of my best friends, you're important to me in ways I can't explain"_

She knew that those words were meant to be platonic, after all he never had experienced romantic love and the last thing she want it is to confuse him, so she accepted his explanation and put her head on his shoulder with a hand in her heart, that was enough for her, maybe they will never be a thing but if he made her this happy with their friendship she will hold herself into that, she knows that she will need to keep her feelings in check but….

She still couldn't help it and she wanted to be selfish a little bit, so after that conversation she began to say goodbye to him with a kiss on his cheek most of the time, that was enough to make her happy, maybe it was not the best first love since she knew she had no opportunity with him thanks to his Saiyan way of thinking, but it was ok, she liked him the way he was.

* * *

Feelings were a thing that Goku knew well, thanks to them he experienced happiness with his grandfather and friends, he felt anger with king piccolo and competitiveness with Vegeta, he felt excited when he could fight an opponent stronger than him, relieve when he saved the earth but what he experienced after these five months with Serena was really weird for him at least the last two in particular; He felt happy and excited when he was with her, if he smiled a lot before with her he was sure a smile was always in his face.

She was a kind person, she always thought of the others before herself, how she became such a strong person when the destiny put her a mission she wasn't sure to do at first and how her will of defending others made her braver in battle, he even asked Luna about how she was her in the first days as Sailor Moon and she told him how one time Sailor Moon was so beaten up that it looked like she couldn't stand up and how she did with tears in her eyes and with a firm expression telling the creatures that she will never give up before sending her tiara to disintegrate them, that was an incredible and strong warrior in his book, sure she was clumsy sometimes but that didn't shake her will, after living with Bulma for a bit he understood that the female strength was different from the males but that didn't mean it wasn't less important, Bulma could put him and Vegeta in their place without any fight or hits and after spending time with Serena he began to notice more about it, how different were they but how strong were both in their own way.

He liked her a lot, how she acted in her normal life and as Sailor Moon, how she smiled at him and how warm he felt after she kissed him in the cheek, after all his years on adventures with Bulma that gave him a lot of this show of gratitude after saving girls or someone close to them, it never felt like this, it felt like something weird to him since he didn't know how to react to a lot of things after his grandfather passed away, but when Serena did it, it felt good and that confused him.

He always knew girls that had the term pretty around him, Bulma and Lunch are a good example, but when Master Roshi told him to decide which girl was pretty of the two magazines that he held in both of his hands he responded both even if they looked completely different to Master Roshi, since for him looks didn't matter for him and Serena, well, for a reason she was a lot prettier in his eyes, he knew by rumors that people also knew that she was really pretty in her school or when they talked about Sailor Moon.

Something was off about his way of thinking and his body reactions recently since he liked it when she hugged him at the spur of the moment, he also became warmer when she was around him, he wanted to spend more time with her, he felt the good things he felt in battle when he was with her doing silly things or when they fought with bad people, when she was hurt badly he became angrier and became protective when she was in that state, he never liked when she cried and tried to cheer her up, when he took the hits for her and she scolded him for doing it he didn't feel bad about and knew that he will do it again if the situation calls it.

She was his friend that was a fact but she made him feel things he couldn't explain, maybe it was something about him that was wrong or weird, he told himself at first but it didn't make sense since it only happened when it was about her and it couldn't be a sickness since he already checked himself up with a Capsule Corp doctor and the results told him that he was fine.

When he asked Vegeta and Krillin about it, the first one said that he was an idiot for not knowing even that and the second one laughed a lot and told him that he won the debt with Yamcha leaving him more confused until he told him and explained the subject to him, giving him his point of view.

"Goku, I think you fell in love with her"


	9. Chocolate

* * *

Serena was tired, she and Goku had been fighting creatures and monsters nonstop, but she still needed to come to school even if she felt almost like a zombie but if it wasn't for her training with Goku she would be in a worst shape and at least she was doing a good job protecting the city while he wasn't there, she was exhausted no less, it even made her desk on the school look like a good place to sleep.

"Hey, Serena!" Molly shacked her shoulder and Serena groaned.

"Molly, I am tired" she said holding a yawn" Is recess so I thought it did be ok to sleep now"

"Yeah I know but I will ask only one question" Molly told her softly with curiosity in her eyes and Serena sighed.

"Ok, shoot it"

"Are you gonna give Goku Chocolate tomorrow?" Molly smiled.

"Chocolate? Tomorrow? Why?" Serena looked at her still sleepy.

"Serena, don't tell me you forgot about Valentine's day? "Molly said "It's tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed waking up completely.

"You did!"

Serena looked at her friend, tomorrow was such an important day and she forgot about it, the day when girls gave to the people they love  _Homei_ Chocolate to declare their love or the obligatory  _Giri_  Chocolate; the one people gave just because they have to, and she really wanted to give Goku the Homei one.

She thought about confessing in valentines before, after all it will hurt less to be rejected with chocolate or at least that was the thing she believed.

"Molly, wanna accompany me to the chocolate shop after class, please?"

"Well, I have no problem but" Molly asked" Doesn't Goku always accompanied you to your house after classes? How will you evade him today?"

"That's not a problem, he went to help some friends in his hometown, he will arrive tomorrow"

"Oh wow, you're already close enough to now his timing? Maybe the two of you are already secretly married" Molly smile was evil and Serena felt her face burn.

"Don't be stupid! Who gets married at sixteen?!"

* * *

 

Vegeta's signal made him go to capsule corp, when he arrived at Bulma's laboratory she connected the screen, all of two of friends where in the room and before he could say hi to them Vegeta's face appeared in the screen, he was in a different place this time, behind him was an old shrine.

"Kakarot, this is bad" Vegeta said " I just received a message from my Saiyan radar, two Saiyans are coming to earth in Six Months"

"What?!" Goku was speechless,  _there were more survivors?._

"But isn't your radar supposed to be dead weight? I thought that the people you worked for, took you as dead?" It's was Bulma turn to talk.

"It is, but that doesn't mean that I can't receive information on my radar," Vegeta said" you know how many people who worked for that damn creature die? More than you can count and they don't have time to turn off those specific radars since it could take years"

"So we only have six months" Milk said, Goku and Vegeta were the strongest persons she ever knew and they were for that heritage" We will have to reunite the most powerful fighters then"

"Don't need to worry about that, Kakarot and I are enough to stop them" Vegeta said calmly" Kakarot, Are you still associated with the Moon warrior?"

"Yes, I am actually helping her back in her home meanwhile Krillin and the others defend here, for a reason her place is being intercepted more often and with more powerful creatures"

"I see, here where I am, has a similar situation" Vegeta looked at Goku" At least I don't get bored fighting alongside the fire warrior"

"Fire warrior?" Goku asked.

"Yes but for a strange reason she can't leave this place, like if she was chained to it" Vegeta continued" So I will stay here so I can eliminate every creature I can to get stronger"

"Same here" Goku nodded.

And then the transmission stopped leaving a pensive Goku, he needed to get stronger now for another reason, if they were like Vegeta maybe, no, he didn't need to take chances, he needed to prepare himself for it and to train Serena, there also was another warrior like her and Luna hadn't detected her and the fire warrior couldn't move from that place, there was something weird going around that.

"Goku, you need to go back to tell Serena about this" Bulma said with a serious expression and Milk was beside her supporting the decision.

"Alright, please tell Krillin and the others about this right away" Goku said before using the instant transmission.

In a moment, he was in Tokyo, behind of an old building and it was dark, he looked at his wristband watch, it was late here so it was better to tell her tomorrow, so with that in mind he went to his house not before admiring the heart ornaments in some shops.

* * *

 

"Queen Beryl"

"What is it, Shitsuren?" Queen Beryl looked at the creature who appeared, their skin was pink and their hair was black with a strange costume that looked like a dress, which had a pattern similar to a deck of cards.

"I know a plan to capture more energy than usual"

"Interesting, I am listening"

"You see, tomorrow is a special day for the humans and it's called Valentine's day" The creature said" Is a very active day and it's when the best type of energy is around, one that we can use to make the negaverse stronger"

"Very well then, I hope you don't fail me"

"I won't"

* * *

 

Today was the day, she held her school bag where she had her heart-shaped homei chocolate in her chest, trying to calm her nerves, she spent most of yesterday's afternoon preparing the chocolate and after so many trials and errors she made one that passed the taste test, it wasn't amazing but at least it was edible.

Out of the classroom were already girls giving chocolate to their loved ones and she tried her best to ignore them, she went outside the school building and there was a small group of girls murmuring and looking at the school entrance, where Goku was.

She knew that Goku was quite popular since he came to take her home every single day, so people knew him by sight but she didn't expect this today.

"Hey Serena!" Goku noticed her and waved at her with a smile, he had a black shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans, she gulped, it didn't help when he looked so handsome!

"Hi, Goku" She said walking towards him, she could feel the stares of many people now and she tried to calm down "How is Bulma?"

"She is fine and she says hi" Goku said.

"I see, I am glad" She blushed when he gazed at her.

"Are you alright?" He said touching her forehead with his hand" Your face is pretty red"

"You see, today is.!"

Screams could be heard by the distance and Goku tensed up, he felt something coming to them incredibly fast, he acted by instinct and took Serena in his arms, making her yelp when he jumped so high, then they touched the ground and he didn't let her go.

"This energy, is delicious" A strange creature appeared in the place they stood, it had an odd appearance but their voice was loud" only humans can do things like this with a stupid tradition"

The creature began to absorb the energy of the couples and persons nearby the school, they became bigger like a building and their appearance changed to something more menacing in an instant; like a horrible big corpse which one a pink skin became the color of blood, pasting the skin to the bones and the extremities of their hands became larger.

"Goku.." She murmured almost terrified and he held her close, he knew she didn't have the ability to evade that type of attacks when she wasn't Sailor Moon, what if that attack could have hit her? He did not like to think about that.

"Let's back up from here for now, we need to find a place where you can transform"

She only nodded.

He took her to the school roof, there was no one there at sight, he put her down and looked away to do vigilance meanwhile she transformed, when she was ready he clicked his wristband watch and his gi took the place of his other clothes, both of them looked at each other and nodded before jumping off the rooftop.

"Yes, give me all the energy you have!" The creature laughed menacingly looking at the group of person in the floor, the plan was going perfectly with this much energy even Metalia could wake up earlier.

"We won't let you do that!" A young girl appeared in their vision, fury fill their being, it was Sailor Moon!

"How dare you use these innocent people that were only sharing their love in form of chocolates!" Sailor Moon shouted" I will punish you in the Moon's name!"

"As if!" The creature launched at her.

"Kakarot, now!" Sailor Moon said as she evaded the creature.

Kakarot appeared over the head of the creature and hit it hard with his elbow and backed up, being in defensive position a few meters far from Sailor Moon, the creature gasped in pain but took no time in attacking them again, both began to evade the attacks.

Until a third arm grown from the creature, Sailor Moon watched it like if it was in slow motion, it wasn't going towards her it was going towards Kakarot, he was going to get attacked by that arm to if she didn't…

"KAKAROT!" She launched towards him and pushed him aside as a big skeletal hand captured her.

"AGH!"

Kakarot recovered quickly from the push but wasn't fast enough, a hand caught her and the creature backed away with her.

"SAILOR MOON!" Kakarot said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me, a..attack it!" The hand was holding her stronger as she talked"

Kakarot was going to attack the creature until it froze him on his tracks when they grip on Sailor Moon closed more.

"I couldn't do that if I were you" The creature said with a smile" If you hurt me, all my pain will go to her thousands time stronger"

Kakarot felt his fists tensed up but he didn't move.

"Oh? Is this what they meant by sacrificing anything for love? "The creature said mockingly" Humans are so stupid; to think they can protect others just because something as stupid as love, is disgusting"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, you can still talk?"

"All of us fight for something we love and I don't care to sacrifice my life to save him"

"You love him that much, Sailor Moon?"

"YES, I DO!" she shouted with all her being activating her red covers on her hair making her shout louder and made the creature ears bleed in pain making the grip on her weaken considerably, she could use her arms now.

"Ka…!" they only had an instant to pull the attack off.

"I on it!" he prepared himself.

"KAMEHAME HA!"

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!"

The tiara hit the creature right in the face meanwhile Goku's Kamehameha went directly to their stomach and it began to slowly disintegrate, the big hand that was imprisoning her disappeared and began to fall until Goku caught her.

"You alright?"

"It's only some scratches but thank you for catching me" she said smiling at him and he smiled back, then he took her to the rooftop, both of them reverted to their civil forms and Serena felt better now in her school uniform and grabbed her school bag, it was time to go now.

* * *

 

"Serena, what you said that time was true?" Goku said breaking the silence, for a while he was still thinking of what she said at the battle and he needed a confirmation"About you loving me?"

"Wha..-"Serena's cheeks were fuming now, she fully forgot about that, She didn't want her confession to be remembered as abruptly as that! "Yes but wait please I will explain myself better!"

"Eh?"

"Goku, today is Valentine's day, the day when girls give to the people they love Chocolates as a way to confess their feelings for them and I,," She said as she took out a chocolate heart from her bag, her hand was shaking but tried her best to not look at him" Wanted to give you this, because I do feel that way about you, I do want to be in a relationship with you, I would love to hold your hand and to keep fighting by your side, and I know is wishful thinking since you are not attracted to me in that way but if I kept my feelings to myself any longer it will hurt, so please say what you truly feel, I won't be mad if you said no"

Goku kept silent for a moment and then took her chocolate while holding her hand, she gazed at him and he smiled.

"I don't know much about relationships but I really feel the same about you, is just that I am not good with words so I didn't know how to tell you since I am new to all of this and you don't have to worry, I will fight by your side no matter what" he took a bite of the chocolate when he finished, it was delicious.

Serena gazed at him shocked as he ate her chocolate and felt so many happiness in her body,  _he felt the same!._

"And you also wanted to hold hands, right?" He gave her his hand and she held it, intertwining her fingers with his slowly, it felt good to do that" by the way, that chocolate was delicious"

"Really?" She said looking at him as she swings their hands playfully while they walked, smirking like a child" I made it"

"No way!"

"Yep, It was so hard tho, I don't remember exactly how many times I redo it because it didn't taste good at first but after all I finally did one that it was good!"

She was giggling as she said that and he couldn't help to think that she was the human description of the word cute right now, he was happy and she was too so it was better to postpone the talk about the other two Saiyans for now, he will tell her definitely tomorrow.

It all felt right for him, Serena was important to him and everything felt right when he was around her, Krillin was probably correct, he was in love with her.


	10. Awaken

"So, are you telling me that you and Serena are a couple since Valentine's day?"

"Yes"

"And you tell me now, six days later?"

"Yes?"

"GOKU, I WAS YOUR FIRST FRIEND EVER AND YOU TELL ME LAST?!" Bulma was shouting and Goku covered his ears, the new screen he received from his old friend could also make video calls to capsule corp and Bulma was his first caller "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT SERENA TOLD MILK AND ME THE NEXT DAY!"

"Okay, okay relax!"

"Hmph!" Bulma crossed her arms and he looked at him" So where did you take her in your first date?"

"Date?" before he could screw up he remembered what Krillin told him about the so-called 'dates' '"Oh, we just go to places we been before and we like to go"

"Like?"

"Arcades, watching movies or looking at the stars"

"Goku, you always did that with her before dating her?"

"Yes, why?"

"You are such an oblivious person, I can't believe it takes you seconds to predict your enemies next hit but you can't caught up to your own feelings until it passes  _months_ "

"Yeah, Krillin told me something really similar"

"Well, to mend your errors and slowness you need to take Serena to a _real_  date, take her to a restaurant or an Amusement Park because she deserves a real break "Bulma said with a serious tone" wait, cancel the restaurant one, both of you could make the chefs run out of ingredients."

"An Amusement park?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow in confusion, he heard about them but he didn't know what they actually were.

"Yes, a place that there is a lot of attractions of a different kind, you can say is the closest for us humans to experience the adrenaline and the possibility of flying in some way, also there is a lot of different foods"

* * *

Serena was waiting for Goku outside the Dreamworld palace since he went to buy some Cotton Candy and she decided to stay here so they couldn't lose their place for the last event in the park, the day had been so enjoyable, they had been playing games, going to the attractions, he almost broke the hit meter, the roller coaster was the one they went multiple times and they even entered to the Creepy enchanted house, Serena was trembling but when Goku held hands with her she felt more secure, that still didn't stop her for hugging him every moment a monster or ghost appeared out of nowhere to scare them.

_Goku was unfazed by the ghost house, I wish I could be like that_

"Oh, are you alone my dear?" said a feminine voice behind Serena, she turned around and saw the dream princess, she used a cute white dress trimmed in gold and her beautiful pink light hair was adorned with a tiara.

"No, I came here with my boyfriend" Serena said as she blushed, even if they been dating only for six days it still felt like a dream to her.

"Oh" The eyes of the princess shined for a moment and then smiled" is it the boy with strange spiky hair? Sweetie, he's already in the palace waiting for you!"

"He is?!" Serena looked at the entrance of the palace, watching how a silhouette that looked like him entered the palace with many people, for a moment she was convinced it was him.

"Excuse me princess, I have to catch up to him!" Serena excused herself and the princess saw her running towards the entrance as the doors closed slowly, holding a red apple in her hands, she smiled.

As the doors closed behind her Serena blinked multiple times and looked around as if she just woke up from a dream, she wasn't alone, there were people with her but when she analyzed them she noticed that all of their eyes were half closed, as she moved her hands in front of them no one responded.

_Something really weird is going on._

And Goku wasn't there, she was basically alone with people semi-unconscious, this screamed that she needed to transform into Sailor Moon, she searched for a place to transform like a staff room or something that had a door in it in this Plastic Palace, she found something similar a cleaning room that opened when she hit the door strong enough, thanks to Goku's training it didn't hurt so much to hit doors now, she went in and said her incantation, Sailor Moon was now in the palace.

She searched for anything that could tell her what was happening, the place was an exact copy of what a castle should be inside, she found the map later on in one of the walls, they were on the first floor and there were five floors.

"The first floor is the reception room, the second one was the dining room, the third floor is the ballroom" She stopped for a moment, whenever a ballroom was in her mind our tongue a feeling of sadness invaded her, she never knew why but the feeling never leave her alone, no matter how much years passed but she continued reading "The fourth floor was the family portrait room and the five one was a work in progress who no one who wasn't part of the staff could go in"

_How the heck I am supposed to free these people? The door is locked and no matter how much I try it won't open and the civilians don't look conscious enough to follow my orders to explore this place, god why did I left my guard down?_

She was frustrated, why didn't they respect her for one day and give her freedom, why the Negaverse was trying so hard to make the special days bad? It wasn't fair!

"I will make them pay for ruining my date" Sailor Moon was ready to fight, she was having a great time and now she was trapped here and Goku must be worried and-

"I can call him with my transmitter!" Sailor Moon almost facepalmed herself, how could she forget about that? Now feeling more eager she pressed her right earing in a certain way and there was a noise.

"Sailor Moon?" A voice said coming out of her earing and Sailor Moon smiled" What happened? Where are you?"

"Kakarot!"She said feeling a bit relieved after hearing his voice" I am inside the Dream palace, I saw an illusion of you coming here and I followed it feeling that it was you, when I came back to my senses, I was the only one conscious since the people beside me look like they're unconscious or hypnotized"

"Then, you hadn't been attacked yet?"

"No, it's actually pretty quiet but the doors are firmly shut, not even my attacks work" She said with a sight "It's everything outside alright?"

"Yeah, the only thing is that there are people making a scene because the dream princess show hasn't started yet"

"The princess show?" She waited recalling something and then it clicked" Kakarot, I met the princess before going here maybe she-"

"Oh, I didn't expect to have Sailor Moon between my guests" The beautiful Dreamland princess was walking down the stairs, in an elegant posture making Sailor Moon being on guard "What a marvelous turn on events"

"So you're the one behind this, princess" As the princess passed the last stair and was now touching the same floor as her, she noticed a red apple she had in her hands, as the princess walked towards her she heard a sound of something hitting the floor and saw how the people who were unconscious but still standing up in the floor were now completely fallen on the ground, and they were sleeping?

"Sailor Moon, what's happening?" The voice in her earring said in concern.

"Shhh" she managed to say in a form of a whisper before looking at the princess" Why did you put them to sleep? was this a new tactic for stealing energy?"

The princess began to laugh and said with the sweetest tone.

"I think this is the best way, sweetie" She said smiling" Being in your dreams is the best way to die, by being happy in the illusions you always wanted, don't you think?"

"I do not agree with you, how dare you make them victims in your evil plans when they were having a good time!" Sailor Moon said" I will punish you in the Moon's name!"

"If you can catch me that is" the princess said as her head sunk inside her chest and her body began to spin as a music box music began to play, Sailor Moon watched in horror how her beautiful pink dress transformed to one that was black with some red and her face appeared again raising in a slow spin as the sound of a click finished the transformation, she looked more than a doll now with her yellow eyes and a puppet face "My name is Murid, is a pleasure to meet you and now, let the game begin"

With that, Murid floated and disappeared to the roof.

"Damn!" Sailor Moon said" Kakarot, did you heard all that?"

"Yes, I think I will evacuate first so that creature can't capture more energy"

"Yep, that's a good plan and I will chase her down here, there are five floors and you can't enter on the last one since it blocked up, please come quickly"

"Did she transformed into something really creepy?"

"Yes, I probably won't like puppets for some time, her head spin like that American exorcist movie, it was horrible"

"Don't worry, I will be there as fast as I can"

* * *

When Goku saw that Serena wasn't in the place he left her, he decided to wait for her, thinking that she probably went to the toilets ,there were some people that caught his attention while waiting, they were angry and keep asking why the princess show hadn't started yet but then he received the call in his wristband clock and went to a place where he could have more privacy, he found one and responded the call.

"Sailor Moon?" Serena could only call him this way when she was transformed, something was wrong, he asked where she was and she told him everything she knew until they were interrupted, he asked what was happening and she gives him the signal in her voice to stay quiet, he kept attention of all he could hear and when it all finished, she asked him if he heard it and he said that he did.

He told her his plan and then she told him hers, then her voice sounded desperate and he understood why but he needed to make sure first so he asked and she affirmed his suspicions, before finishing their call he promised that he could be with her soon.

Then he activated his wristband and his clothes changed, being a public protector like Sailor Moon helped him greatly, so he didn't have so many problems in making the place evacuate since they trusted the Kakarot persona, as he always saved people in accidents and fought on Sailor Moon side.

As the people were evacuating he began to search for another entrance to the Dream Palace, at first he had no luck until he found a secret passage in the garden part, he jumped inside the well and saw an illuminated passage, as he walked more he found a map that referred the place where he was, it was an abandoned part of the Dream Palace but another exit was inside the palace, so he followed the path and then he opened the hatch up, that was up his head at the end of the road.

He was inside the palace now, he looked around and saw people on the floor, their calm breathing told him they were only sleeping.

He needed to find Sailor Moon now and with that objective in mind he went upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

Sailor Moon was doing fine, for some reasons unknown to her the illusions that the puppet sent her weren't working, the dining room part felt more than a chasing scenario than a place to admire the beautiful dining room, Sailor Moon kept attacking her with her tiara not paying attention to the distractions of the room but the puppet was elusive, she almost had her.

Until they arrived at the Ballroom, as she touched the floor in there fog came out of nowhere, invading the place making her cough and she instinctively closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw couples dancing in their finest clothes, the women wore dresses and the men tuxedo, all of them going in sync with a song she swore she heard before, she looked down and she wasn't wearing her Sailor Moon clothes, she had a white dress and had a wristband made of gold pearls in her right hand, confused she began to walk slowly to the dancing floor, forgetting for a moment why she was there, people bowed to her and she awkwardly bowed too.

The music felt nostalgic to her hears and she felt like crying, something was wrong she wasn't supposed to be here, she felt that something wasn't right, she was feeling so familiar to something she wasn't supposed to, she needed to get out, she evaded the people who began to call her, they began to refer to her as princess and her heart began to hurt, this wasn't right, what was going on? She needed air, she needed to go out to think and-

"Selenity!" A familiar female voice said behind her.

And the illusion disappeared, she could feel like herself again, she looked at the surroundings, the atmosphere was gone, for a moment the illusion worked on her but now she was free again.

So why didn't the tears stop dripping down her face?

She dried them up with her hand fast and began to go to the fourth floor, the puppet wasn't there either, how much time she stayed in that dream? Her body shivered as she was going to search on the fifth floor.

Until she heard her.

"Why don't you come here Sailor Moon and drink tea with me?" There she was, in the only table that was in the room, sitting in one of the two chairs that were there, then with a smile she said "Or should I call you  _Selenity_?"

Something inside Sailor Moon broke when she heard that name, her legs lost all energy, making her fall in her knees, she was panting while holding the broch in the ribbon that was in her chest.

 _Don't you dare call my name again_ her mind thought without her consent, what was going on?

She could feel the room becoming colder, as the puppet voice grew louder until no matter how much she pressed her hands in her ears, she still hears her.

"Who could have thought that a Ballroom was enough to broke your walls?" The puppet laughed "As you may know I can enter my victims deepest dreams and thoughts when they fall to my illusions, and you were no exception, Selenity"

_Stop saying that name! my head hurts!_

As Sailor Moon tried to see what was around her to search an escape route, she needed to flee, her head hurt so much, it didn't let her think clearly but at least her eyes didn't deceive her, the room they were was all red now, the puppet was the room now, as her head appeared in random places talking to her, Sailor Moon was trapped.

"KAKAROT!" Sailor Moon screamed, her forehead began to burn and she began to tremble, she felt like she had fever, there was something wrong with her, she needed help.

"The beautiful Moon princess, Selenity, hidden in the depths of the body of a girl who is probably your reincarnation" The voice said in a false amusing voice" We thought you were killed already, I should finish the job by killing you now, so at least you won't repeat your fate in the hand of our greatest leader, Metalia"

_No, stop_

"At least Queen Selene will be happy to see you, she's been alone for so many decades now"

_Silence!_

"Queen Beryl is telling me right now to make you suffer, as she said that she will kill you with her own hands like she killed your guardians"

"SHUT UP!" The girl shouted with power on her voice, Sailor Moon's clothes began to disappear and in her place an elegant white dress with silver pleats and shoulder pads in her shoulders took their place, her yellow hair changed to a beautiful white and as she slowly stood up the creature noticed a crescent Moon in her forehead, she wasn't the warrior she just talked to.

"I had enough of you two" her voice was more mature and had a soft echo" I won't let you make people suffer again, I won't let you hurt me or her anymore!"

Selenity's hand began to glow and it appeared something in it, it was a stick with a crescent Moon on it.

Queen Beryl who has been looking and hearing everything that happened there thanks to her crystal ball connected to the puppet eyes and ears, made an expression of recognition, that was the thing that…that!

"MOON HEALING SCALATION!" Princess Selenity shouted and in her Crescent Moon stick shot a gigantic ball of energy which destroyed the puppet who screamed in agony, as her mask began to break showing a black space inside her and for an instant she saw Queen Beryl in it, Princess Selenity held her Crescent Moon stick towards her and shout her attack once more before the creature completely disappeared.

Princess Selenity broke in angry tears, she didn't kill Beryl, she managed to close the portal in time, she felt powerless now.

* * *

It was on the stairs to the fourth floor when the fog began to become more prominent, making difficult for him to see, but he didn't stop, he still went up and up, only to return in the exact place he was before.

_I passed three times this exact painting, I been going in circles?_

"Kakarot!" A feminine voice said.

"Kakarot!" A masculine voice said.

"What?" Kakarot looked around but there wasn't anyone, he decided to be on guard " Who are you?"

"We love you so much, we will be together again Kakarot!" the feminine voice said in a sad tone that made Kakarot felt sad.

"You have to be strong son, you have to protect yourself until I find you" The masculine voice said with a strong but caring tone.

Kakarot began to feel confused, he recognized those voices but he couldn't remember the faces of those voices, was this an illusion?

"Goku" A voice of a middle-aged man said, he turned around and saw him, an old man who wore a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, and had a green hat in his head, it was his grandpa.

"Grandpa?" Kakarot voice showed his surprise, he couldn't be his grandpa after all he died, he was…

"I see you don't have your tail anymore" His grandpa said smiling"I already advised you to not go out when the moon shined in the night but one night you didn't obey me, right?"

_Yes and I accidentally killed you in that monkey form, in that night_

He remembered clearly when he fought Vegeta and he transformed in a big monkey, what was his shock when after beating him Vegeta told him that the Saiyans that had their tail transformed in a Great Ape to increase their power level when they watched the full Moon.

_It was a night of a full moon when you died, I had still my tail and I went out for a moment just for some wood and then, I blacked out_

Next day he found his grandpa lifeless body on the ground, beaten up, it was the first time he cried, cursing the monster who killed his grandpa, who at the time didn't know it was him.

"You killed me"

"What?" Kakarot woke up of his thoughts, looking at his grandpa who had a sinister expression, he never looked at him like that.

"You killed me"

"Stop, I wasn't on my senses, I would never kill you" Kakarot began to feel frenetic, this wasn't right.

"KAKAROT!" A voice he knew so well called his name in a form of a scream and broke the spell he was in.

_That's Sailor Moon voice, I came here to search for her, where is she?!_

"YOU KILLED ME!" His grandpa transformed into a creature made of bones when he noticed that his victim wouldn't take him seriously anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Kakarot said as he began to say the words of his attack "I will never forgive you, for using my grandpa's appearance!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

And with that attack he destroyed the illusion, making the fog disappear, Kakarot breathed before continuing his way, feeling better as he destroyed the creature who mocked his memories.

As he arrived, he saw that the fourth floor was okay, there were no signs of battle

_How much time was I lost in that illusion? How much time had passed since she called my name?_

He searched inside the room and saw a person who looked like Serena but wasn't her, she wasn't looking at him, she had a white dress and her hairstyle was the same the only difference was that her hair was longer and was white, her aura was also different.

"Sailor Moon?"

When he called her, she began to turn around slowly, her white hair became yellow and even her dress changed, the silver pleats he managed to catch in her dress turned into gold but what caught more his attention was her crying expression that broke his heart.

She closed her eyes as she fell and he caught her in his arms, closing their distance in an instant, he held her close to him and saw a crescent moon on her forehead and tears that where still in her closed eyes, he removed her tears with his fingers gently, Serena was unconscious now and he felt guilty for not being with her sooner.


End file.
